


Atlas Shrugged

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy
Genre: During Becoming Part 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus plans on sending the world to hell. Spike sees another option.</p><p>The old man's definitely off his rocker. And Dru's drinking his version of the crazy juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas Shrugged

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought I'd go back to what started me in fanfic...Spike and he insisted on present tense (looks around worried). He's staring at a big rock and wondering what to do. Beta'd by Spiralleds.   
> Disclaimer: I bow before the genius of Joss, just playing. You'll notice a few lines from "Becoming Part 1" I had too!  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: 105-Conqueror

The red marker squeaks as I circle all the cities where Dru and I have wrecked glorious havoc. Sunnydale just isn't our town. The Hellmouth's no panacea as I'd hoped when she was ill. Not with a Slayer. Not with Angelus.

I run my fingers along the atlas, looking longingly at China. Good times, that. My first Slayer. Dru's look of pride and adoration. Faint heart n'er won fair maiden. Nothing faint that night. Not my fight, not her screams. The miasma of fear and despair: intoxicating. Felt top of the world. King of Conquerors. Plus, we got rid of Gloomy Gus. Wonder what ships are heading to the Far East.

A banging and clatter startles me from my thoughts, alerting me that they're back from knocking over the museum. Really, as heists go, not a bloody thing in Sunnyhell is worth a Guininess record. Well, maybe this beach bingo Slayer. I slowly roll to the main room, checking what has their knickers in a twist, this time.

The minions drop it in front of the fireplace. With a tilt of my head, I try to see something worth while in this newest addition to our décor. Angelus did always like the gothic approach. "It's a big rock." In her last vision, Dru'd called it a grave with a surprise. Considering the last surprise she wanted was the Judge, let's just say she isn't the only one with 'feelings' about this.

Not that it looks too impressive at the moment, besides the big rock thing.

After Angelus' story time though…talking about the end of the world's all well and good, but I quite like my existence, thank you kindly. The old man's definitely off his rocker. And Dru's drinking his version of the crazy juice.

So I here I sit, watching her get all googly eyed over his pronouncement: "We will make history… End." Man needs a new writer, that's clear enough. When did my girl start falling for bad clichés? Patting my pockets, I pull out my fags and light one. Shouldn't fool myself. Know the answer to that, don't I? "Daddy will fix."

Maybe I should have met with Freud, 'bout that Electra complex, instead of blowing him off for more savory fare.

He's still talking. I roll closer to my girl, but she's split her excitement between the rock and 'Daddy'. All giggly, but I'm the one who makes her happy. Didn't I show her a good time at Woodstock? All those naked drugged pretties just begging for attention? I'm the one who got her the pieces o' Judge. And found her tapes of Dark Shadows. She loves her Dark Shadows. What has 'Daddy' done? Pined for the Slayer, that's what. Oh, and gave her a frozen rock.

I need a new plan. Can't count on Destructo here messing up, despite the better than even odds. Seems like he's finally found a "magnificent obsession" to replace the other – most new age stuff might be rot, but stuck here I've read the bloody Awake the Giant Within four times. And if I'm gonna get what _I_ really, really want, it's time to stop this party.

"Hey now, don't you want to wait?" He hates that drawl. Course I'm using it. "No need to do a ritual half-cocked, now is there?"

They both pin me with looks, hers a blend of a child who's being taunted with a lolly, anticipation and dismay. His? The disgust I could handle. No vamp likes weakness. The amusement, that's the bit that crawls under my skin. I force my fist to uncurl. It's not time. Not yet.

"Billy boy, I'm never half-cocked." He turns in profile, jutting out his hips. "Just check with Dru."

And to think people called him the subtle one. Like the fact he always stays standing is an accident.

"Plus, found this handy dandy owner's manual they unearthed with the stone." He smirks. Thinks he has all the answers, he does.

"A bit of blood, an incantation and," Angelus throws in an expansive gesture. To be fair, the git's more entertaining than Angel any day of the week. "Presto change-o, world ending for all!" He waltzes up to the stone and begins caressing its craggy edges. I glance at Dru; she tends to be jealous of tactile attention. But not this time, this time she's panting. And he looks back at her.

I interrupt their eye fucking. "The gift that keeps on giving then, is it?"

He answers with another smirk, while she whispers, "It's ever so much more than that."

I use my bored face and suck on my cig. Can't take the two of them, never could. But as my last fortune cookie read, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

Angelus isn't the only one who's got a plan that's coming together.

He moves his caress from the rock to Dru. She's bloody forgotten I'm here; if she hadn't she'd be looking at me. I watch as he tries to stake a claim on what's already mine. Conquered territory there mate, no matter how you bruise her, mark her. She's mine.

That's what's key. Sunnydale's no good for us. Time for a trip, bookings for two.

Angelus wants to end the world? Me, I'm happy for the end of Angelus, all the same to him, right? And there's the perfect someone to recruit for that job. Not time yet. But soon. They still only see the chair. Almost time to fly.

They're going at it like amateur porn. I butt out the cig on my thigh, inhaling the smoke, relishing the pain. Can't reach the parts of Angelus I'd rather use. China's a bit of a dream. We need somewhere closer. A place we can start fresh. Spinning around I hit something: the atlas. I lean down and grab it, watching as it falls open to Brazil. Now that's a place that knows its night life. Despite the piss poor sound track behind me, I feel a smile tug at my lips. The opportunity's coming, I know it.


End file.
